Crowned Love
by Rosswen
Summary: All Naruto needs is a drop of love. All Sasuke wants is a kingdom. It is only fair to make an exchange to make everything perfect, isn't it? [AU, SasuNaru, Mpreg]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

 **Warnings: AU, Shounen-ai, Mpreg, unbetaed -please forgive the mistakes.**

 **A/N: Welcome to a new story! This story was a request from clio1111 and I wanted to give her this fic as a thanks because she's been with me from the start of my SasuNaru fanfiction journey. Please enjoy this ficlet as it will have only five chapters and then we will have more stories to come!**

 **If you are a new reader, welcome! Please check out my profile and read my warnings before starting the story, thanks!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

He opened his eyes under the water, looking at nothing in particular. His eyes were as blue as the water itself and they looked like they could read one's soul easily. His hair waved around as if it was a living creature, the beauty of the tresses could make a stone come to talk.

Naruto surfaced from the water and took a deep breath. His long hair stuck to his elegant back and he pushed the bangs that framed his face aside with his small hands. He swam to the edge of the pool and climbed the small stairs.

Taking a towel that was waiting aside, Naruto dried his fragile looking, small body. He let the towel drop after he was done and wore his sleeping yukata slowly. He wrapped his hair with another small towel and left the spacious bathroom.

He skipped his feet into his room through the candle lit corridor and entered his room. He found a priestess waiting for him.

"You took long, Naruto-sama," She complained.

"I'm sorry," Naruto smiled apologetically.

He walked to the young woman and sat down in front of her. She was quick to towel dry his hair and braid it loosely for the night.

"Thank you," Naruto gave the girl a smile and then entered his cold bed. He curled up into a ball as the girl blew out the candles and then she left quickly, locking his door after behind her.

Naruto wrapped his arms around his knees as he stared at the wall across from him stubbornly. There, on the plain wall, was a portrait. It was easy to tell that it was done by a master's hand. The man in the portrait had fiery red eyes and his equally red hair framed his face elegantly. Even if Naruto knew that it wasn't real, that stare made him shiver involuntarily.

The man was their king, Kurama.

The man was Naruto's worst enemy.

The man was the object of his hatred.

The man was his father.

Naruto sighed as he turned to the other side. He hadn't seen him since he was a toddler. If it wasn't for his pictures, Naruto would forget how he looked. It wasn't like he cared. In the end, it was his own father who had sent him away. It was his own father who had locked him up in this temple.

Why?

Naruto wasn't sure. Some people feared him because of his strong magic but Naruto wasn't someone to hurt others just because he liked. Besides, as far as he was concerned, everybody could use magic. They just called it chakra, Naruto called it meh.

He didn't care either way.

Nothing changed the fact that he was abandoned and pushed away.

* * *

Naruto was sweeping the temple's entryway when he heard to priests talking among themselves.

"So sad," One was saying.

"Naruto-sama will be devastated," The other said.

Frowning, Naruto abandoned his broom and walked to the priests. "What are you talking about?"

The priests' eyes widened. "N-Nothing, Naruto-sama!"

"No," Naruto frowned. "Tell me. _Now._ "

"W-We are so sorry, Naruto-sama," One of them said as he gulped.

"Why?" Naruto tilted his head to the side, his hair swishing with the soft breeze.

"Your grandmother has passed away," He said softly.

Naruto's eyes widened.

Naruto's grandmother, Tsunade Senju, the queen of the Senju Kingdom had passed away?

Turning around, Naruto walked back to his room with slow steps and dead eyes. He lied down on his bed and faced his father's portrait. In his whole twenty years life, his grandmother had been the only one to show him the love he needed. Naruto's mother and Tsunade's son, Minato, had died giving birth to Naruto so he never knew what motherly love was. When his father wanted to send him away, Tsunade had offered to take Naruto to raise him, but his father hadn't let her. Still, she had come to the Fire Temple and visited Naruto as much as she could.

She was the one who had thought Naruto how to read and write. She was the one who had calmed him down about his magic. She was the one who had thought him how to use it for healing, not destroying.

And now she was gone...

Naruto's tears started wetting his pillow as his shoulders shook.

He wanted to see her. One more time. One _last_ time.

He closed his eyes with a frown.

This was it.

Naruto refused to be a prisoner anymore.

* * *

He tied his hair into a high pony tail and wore black leggings under a short, black yukata. He waited by the door silently for the priestess to arrive. She didn't disappoint as she arrived right on time.

"Naruto-sama-"

Before she could realize what was happening, Naruto used his magic and paralyzed her easily. He caught her before she could hit the floor and dragged her to his bed.

"I'm sorry," He whispered to the girl. Taking the keys from her obi, Naruto locked her inside as she always done to him.

His heart beating at his ears, Naruto walked through the dark corridors silently. He had no problem with finding the stables. Stealing was bad, it was the first thing the head priest had thought him but Naruto had no other choice. It was for his freedom.

He took a horse, saddled and then mounted it.

"Now we keep silent," Naruto whispered to the white beast.

The horse shook its head and walked out slowly as Naruto looked around. The front gates were locked as Naruto suspected but it wouldn't stop him. He dismounted before the gate and leaned into the keyhole. He whispered to the wind and waited as it filled the keyhole and the door opened to him easily.

Smiling softly, Naruto mounted his horse again and left the temple silently. When he distanced enough, he turned to gaze at the temple which was his prison for the last sixteen years.

It was located on a mountain and it stood proudly under the direct moonlight.

Letting out a sigh, Naruto kept on to his road.

He needed to get away before the dawn, before they realized his absence.

He feared King Kurama's fury.

* * *

It wasn't the easiest thing to do.

After all, he had spend all of his life in a temple. He didn't know many people. He hadn't been anywhere before. But he was strong just as his resolve. Besides, his magic was drawn to the stronger one, it led him to the Senju Kingdom easily.

His grandmother's kingdom, his mother's homeland...

Naruto dismounted his horse as he entered the capital. People were crying, shouting, grieving... It was a total chaos.

Some people noticed him as he walked by them and they started whispering among themselves as they pointed at him.

This was the Senju Kingdom after all. Everybody had some magic and they could easily recognize each other's. Naruto's magic was screaming pure blood at them.

"Where is the Queen?" Naruto asked loudly. "Have you held the ceremony yet?"

"Y-You are the Prince?" Somebody questioned.

"I guess I am," Naruto murmured.

"Naruto-sama!"

Naruto turned to the source of the voice. A heavily robed man was approaching him fastly.

"I'm Tsunade-dono's head adviser," He bowed down deeply. "Let me accompany you to the palace."

Naruto nodded and followed after the man.

Senju wasn't a big Kingdom but it was very wealthy and abundant. People were happy. They were safe. The late Queen's sheer power was legendary. But now, in her absence, nobody could see the future.

The palace was pure white and was located over a hill that overlooked the whole city. It wasn't that big but Naruto still thought that it was huge, considering he had spent his whole life in a small temple.

"This way," The adviser led Naruto further into the palace and stood before double doors.

The doors had golden and silver linings everywhere, as well as a pale picture in the background. It showed Tsunade as she fought against her enemies.

"Inside," The adviser mumbled.

Naruto nodded. Taking a deep breath, he pushed open the doors and walked inside. As Naruto looked around, he shivered involuntarily. The walls, floor, everything was marble. It was so... cold. Naruto walked further into the room and stopped before a marble bust.

A small sob left his lips as he saw his grandmother's face carved into the immortal stone.

"Why?" Naruto murmured as he caressed the cold face.

"She was very ill, your highness," The adviser replied softly.

Naruto sniffled as he nodded. "Leave me alone with her please."

"Of course," Bowing down, the man left quickly.

"What I'm going to do now?" Naruto asked as tears left his eyes. He sank onto his knees. "I have nowhere to go, I have nothing to do... G-Granny," Naruto lied down on the cold floor. "Why did you leave me?"

He tried to control himself but after a while, realized that he didn't care and let his sobs echo through the cold room.

* * *

"Naruto-sama..."

The adviser was waiting for him at the door as Naruto left the memorial room. Rubbing his tired, bloodshot eyes, Naruto nodded at the man.

"Please come with me," He started leaving Naruto to another part of the palace. "Your room is ready for you to rest and I'm sure you must be hungry after your long journey."

Naruto nodded slowly. His body was tired, but the heaviest of all was his heart.

"Here," The adviser stood before a room and pushed the doors open.

Naruto looked around as he entered the room. It was big and extremely modest compared to the rest of the palace. The walls were white and a bed was in the middle of the room. There was a fireplace at a corner and a couch across from it. There were two different doors at the each side of the bed and Naruto could easily guess that one was a bathroom and the other a changing room.

"This used to be Prince Minato's room," The adviser said softly.

Naruto's eyes widened. "M-My mother's?"

"Yes," The adviser nodded with a soft smile.

Naruto looked around the room once again. This was his mother's room. This was where he lived before marrying with his stupid father.

"I'll leave you alone for the night," Bowing down, the adviser left after closing the door behind him.

Naruto blinked and a small smile found its way to his face despite everything. He hadn't locked the door... Naruto wasn't a prisoner anymore.

Letting out a short sigh, Naruto went to the bathroom first. He took a quick shower and walked to the changing room. He took a sleeping yukata and put it on.

Was this also his mother's?

The thought somehow made him happy and Naruto wrapped his arms around himself as he walked back to the room. Before the fireplace, there was a small table and a tray of food was waiting for him. Not touching the meat, Naruto ate the fruits and bread quickly.

He walked to bed afterwards and lied down with a deep sigh. He faced the wall but there was no portrait of King Kurama there. His eyes went to the nightstand and caught the sight of a small frame. Propping up on an elbow, Naruto took the frame looked at it carefully. There were two people in there. One was easy to recognize. Naruto smiled as he touched Tsunade's smiling face. There were another person Naruto couldn't recognize, but at the same time, he knew who he was by heart.

He had the same shade of hair with Naruto and the same crystal eyes. He was smiling gently and it made Naruto's heart flutter.

"Mom..." Naruto whispered as he touched the face he had never seen before. "You are so beautiful..."

Biting his lips, Naruto pressed the frame against his heart and closed his eyes.

Dreaming of a past he never had.

* * *

Naruto didn't like kimonos that much, he thought that they restrained his movements but his mother's collection was so beautiful. Naruto wanted to wear the things he once wore, he wanted to walk the paths he once walked.

The pale yellow kimono fit him nicely. He smiled at his reflection in the mirror. He tried to braid his hair but he couldn't on his own so he opted for a pony tail again.

He walked out of the room and found a maid waiting for him at the door.

"Naruto-sama," She bowed down. "I'm here to lead you to the meeting hall. All the advisers of the Queen are waiting for your attendance."

Naruto nodded and followed after the woman into another room. There was a long table inside with people sitting around it, obviously waiting for him.

They bowed down to him as he entered inside and with a wave of Naruto's hand they all settled down in their chairs as Naruto took the one at the head.

"So," Naruto cleared his throat. "What did you need my attention for?"

"As you know, after our Queen passed away there is no other to claim the throne," The head adviser said. "Naruto-sama, you are the only Senju left."

Naruto nodded slowly.

"You are the Queen's grandson, thus, the throne belongs to you rightfully," He said.

Naruto raised his eyebrows.

"We should make your coronation soon," He said and the whole room agreed with him.

"Wait, wait," Naruto shook his hands with an embarrassed smile. "I think you understood me wrong. I came here for my grandmother's funeral. I don't plan on taking over the country or anything."

"But, Naruto-sama!" They protested immediately. "Our country needs you!"

Naruto shook his head as he stood up. "I can't... I don't know anything about managing a country."

"It's fine, we will help you out."

Naruto shook his head again and left the room quickly with running steps. Why they didn't understand that Naruto wouldn't be able to do this? He was raised by priests in a temple. He didn't know anything about living among other people let alone managing them.

Maybe this was a mistake. Maybe he should have never run away. He should have stayed in his prison without disturbing other people.

Naruto locked himself in his mother's room.

Maybe the real prison was in his head.

* * *

Naruto played with his hair as he sat at his balcony. The sun was caressing his pale skin soothingly in a way that no hot spring could have managed.

He hadn't left his room in days. He had refused to see the advisers or anybody within the palace. He didn't know what to do. Maybe this was his grandmother's kingdom but it wasn't Naruto's. He didn't feel any loyalty towards the country or the people.

He had come here to see his grandmother one last time. And now he didn't know where to go.

If King Kurama grabbed a hold of him he would be imprisoned for real this time.

Naruto shuddered at the thought.

He nearly jumped when he heard urgent bangs at his door. "Naruto-sama!"

Standing up, Naruto run to the door and opened it quickly, only to find the head adviser, breathing shallowly with wide eyes. "What?!"

"The city!" The man panted. "The city is under attack!"

Naruto's eyes widened. "Wh-What? What do we now?"

The adviser shook his head.

Sighing shakily, Naruto run to the throne room and to the spacious terrace it had. True to the adviser's word, Naruto could see an army around the walls.

"Don't you have soldiers to fight back?" Naruto asked urgently.

The adviser shook his head. "It was Tsunade-sama's magic that was protecting the kingdom, now that she's gone..."

Naruto bit his lips.

"Naruto-sama, can't you..." The adviser started hesitantly.

It was Naruto's turn to shake his head. "I don't know how to control my magic like she did. I'm not capable of what she could do."

"What should we do?" The adviser tugged at his hair. "The city is full of innocent people and children."

"I want to talk to their commander," Naruto decided suddenly.

"Huh?" The adviser blinked.

"Send a messenger," Naruto said with hard eyes. "Invite the commander here for a talk and maybe some tea. I'll learn what they want."

The adviser nodded furiously and run off.

Sighing, Naruto walked back to the room. He looked around with his soft eyes. The throne was pure white and it was placed over a platform that overlooked the whole room. There was an oval table near the terrace and it had a bowl of fresh fruits inside.

Sighing yet again, Naruto walked to the throne and sat down. He changed his position after a while and curled up on the elegant seat.

Naruto was the pure meaning of bad luck.

His mother had died giving birth to him. His father hated him. He was imprisoned for life. He had lost the only person he cared for in the world and now her kingdom was under attack.

Great, just great.

Naruto gazed at the door as he heard it creaking open and the head adviser entered the room along with a dark haired man and a pink haired woman.

"My Prince," The adviser bowed down. "This is commander Uchiha to speak with you."

Naruto nodded and sat up as the adviser left the room.

"So," Naruto stood up and faced the young man, his heart skipping a beat.

He looked so... so... Naruto didn't know the word. He was tall and lean. His dark hair was short and looked like it was caressed by wind. The most breathtaking thing about him was probably his piercingly dark eyes.

"I would say welcome," Naruto said as he approached the soldier. "But I guess I shouldn't, considering you came to invade the city."

The man smirked as he folded his arms over his chest.

"I will still accept it and thank you," He bowed his head slightly. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha, pleased to meet you."

"I'm Naruto Senju," Naruto nodded with a mocking smile. "So why are you here, Sasuke Uchiha? Or who you are?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at that but it was the woman who spoke this time,

"Are you stupid?!" She cried. "Sasuke-sama is the second prince of the Uchiha Kingdom!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "So?"

" _So?_ " She repeated with wide eyes. "So, he's higher than you and you should beg for his mercy right now!"

Gritting his teeth, Naruto raised an arm and moved it sharply. The soft breeze that was filling the room suddenly changed its strength and knocked the pink haired woman against the nearest wall harshly.

Sasuke curved his lips downwards. "Impressive."

"So," Naruto cleared his throat after letting her fall to the ground. "You are from a Kingdom called Uchiha and you are a prince."

Sasuke blinked. "You seriously have never heard of Uchiha before?"

Naruto shook his head.

"Not even King Fugaku?" Sasuke questioned with growing interest. "He's a legend."

Naruto shrugged. "The only king I know of is King Kurama, who happens to be my father and the only queen I know is Queen Tsunade who is my grandmother."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "You are the only Prince of both Senju and Kyuubi Kingdoms?"

Naruto frowned. "I guess... I never had thought about it before to be honest."

"How is that even possible..." Sasuke muttered to himself. "Where have you lived in your whole life? In a mountain?"

Naruto laughed merrily at that. "Yes! How did you know?"

Sasuke blinked. "Really?"

"Yes," Naruto smiled. "I was raised in a temple. It's only been two weeks since I left there."

Sasuke nodded slowly.

"Anyway," Naruto clasped his hands. "I invited you here to kindly ask you not to hurt people."

Sasuke smiled softly as he watched the shorter male. "You won't fight back against me?"

"Well you see," Naruto pushed his bangs out of his face. "There is no army here. There is only civilian people. If you promise not to harm them, you can have the throne."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Just like that?"

Naruto shrugged. "Yes."

"How about you?" Sasuke asked.

"I was planning to leave anyway," Naruto replied. "I won't be a bother to you."

"But this is _your_ kingdom," Sasuke said, surprise evident on his face.

Naruto shook his head. "It is not. I don't know these people. I don't know their traditions. I don't know what they like or don't. I do not belong here."

Sasuke was speechless.

"Besides, it's all destiny," Naruto smiled. "These people need a king and you are here to do it, right?"

"I guess," Sasuke whispered, his eyes never leaving Naruto's beautiful face.

Today was a strange day.

* * *

 **So, this was the first chapter, hope you guys enjoyed it! Thank you all for your concern. I've changed departments at work so I'm kinda content now. Thank you again, I love you all. See you next week!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I think we all agree that Naruto belongs to Sasuke.**

 **Warnings: AU, Shounen-ai, Mpreg, unbetaed -please forgive the mistakes.**

 **A/N: Welcome to the second chapter! I'm so happy to hear that you guys have been waiting for a new story and I'm so sorry for not replying to your comments personally. But I love each of them!**

 **Please enjoy this part!**

* * *

Gritting his teeth, Sasuke stormed out of the throne room. He couldn't stay there. Not when they were talking about his big brother's coronation ceremony.

Was Sasuke wrong?

Was he stupid to desire taking over the throne and become the king one day?

The answer was obviously yes. It was his bad fate that he was born as the second prince after all.

But still, he was a capable warrior. He was good in the eyes of his people. He was good with politics. Just because he was born the second didn't mean he was incapable. And just because his brother was born before him didn't mean he was capable.

But unfortunately, he was.

Itachi was perfect in everything. He was the perfect warrior. He was great with politics. Everybody loved him in their kingdom. Their parents adored him more than anything.

And Sasuke was the second son who could never be the first in anything.

"Sasuke-sama!" A high pitched voice pulled Sasuke out of his angry musing.

"Sakura," Sasuke stopped walking and let the female warrior approach him.

"What troubles you, my Lord?" She asked sweetly.

Sasuke let out a sharp sigh before grabbing the woman's wrist. Without a word, he dragged her to the nearest closed place he could find and it was stables by chance.

Without giving her a chance to say anything, he turned her around and stripped the lower half of her clothing before bending her over the wooden wall. She was already happily parting her legs for the prince.

Sasuke was quick to fuck out his frustration and as always, he was careful with not coming inside of her much to Sakura's disappointment.

"Were you coming to tell me something?" Sasuke asked once tidying up his clothing.

"Yes," Sakura nodded. "I heard that Tsunade Senju has passed away. I wanted to let you know before anyone else."

Sasuke nodded slowly as he walked out.

Senju was a small kingdom close to the Uchiha. As far as Sasuke knew, Tsunade had no heir to take over the throne.

The knowledge made Sasuke freeze in his path.

Without a Queen to lead them, the kingdom would be vulnerable. They would scatter and crumble down against a sudden attack.

"Get ready," Sasuke ordered suddenly. "I'm going to take over the Senju."

"H-Huh?" The woman blinked as she run after Sasuke.

For the first time in ages, Sasuke's mood wasn't sour.

He could even dare say that he was amused.

* * *

It was a struggle to get his own men out of the kingdom. But luckily, he had many loyal warriors and they all served him without questioning his command.

His King was reluctant to let him go but he didn't stop him for he knew of his son's desires. He only told him to be careful and think wisely before taking action. After getting his Queen's and Crown Prince's blessings, Sasuke left his kingdom behind to pursue his own destiny.

Fortunately, it wasn't a long way to reach the Senju. They spent a few nights under the stars and when they reached the kingdom, it was a sight to behold. It was located over a hill and the white palace shined under the afternoon sun like a pearl.

"It's beautiful," One of his soldiers commented and Sasuke couldn't help but agree.

"And now, we will make it ours," Sasuke said loudly. "Let's move!"

There were joyful shouts as Sasuke rode his black horse before them, leading his company to the destination. They stopped when they were near the city walls and immediately took their positions as the back company started setting up a camp.

Sasuke watched the walls keenly. There was no soldier, no observer no nothing... It was like the city was left to fend off for itself but Sasuke couldn't be sure, he still needed to be careful.

"Everybody get rest," Sasuke ordered. "Start your watch duties as well."

Sasuke walked to the camp after giving out his commands and sat before the fire, Sakura was quick to sit beside him. He was served food immediately as his soldiers run around.

"My Prince," A young soldier came running to him after a while.

"What is it?" Sasuke jumped to his feet immediately.

"A messenger came from the city," He panted. "He says the Crown Prince invites you for tea."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"You shouldn't go," Sakura said suddenly. "It's a trap."

"They also ask you to be armless," The soldier added before bowing down.

This was a strange turn of events. Sasuke didn't know that there was a prince in Senju but nevertheless, he needed to elaborate further.

"I've been craving some tea," Sasuke said with a smirk as he walked to the city. He didn't forget to give another order before leaving, "You stay on your guard and wait me here."

"I'm coming with you!" Sakura run after the prince. "What if something happens? I'll protect you."

Sasuke merely shrugged as he followed the messenger into the city.

The city was rich, that was for sure. People looked elegant but Sasuke could see the fear in their eyes. They didn't need to fear from him. Sasuke was going to become their King soon after all, and he would protect his people for sure.

At the palace gates, an adviser greeted them and after introducing himself, he led them to the throne room quickly. He entered inside before Sasuke.

"My Prince," The adviser bowed down. "This is commander Uchiha to speak with you."

Sasuke blinked as he saw someone lying on the throne and then the said prince stood up as the adviser left the room.

"So," The Crown Prince faced him and Sasuke's heart skipped a beat.

He was so beautiful... Nothing or no one like Sasuke had ever seen. His hair was long and the most beautiful shade of blonde Sasuke had ever seen. He was a lot shorter than Sasuke and Sasuke watched as his curvy hips moved with his movements. But the most enticing part about him was most definitely his eyes. They were such a perfect shade of blue that it left Sasuke breathless.

"I would say welcome," He said with his musical voice. "But I guess I shouldn't, considering you came to invade the city."

Sasuke smirked as he folded his arms over his chest. He was so daring, Sasuke loved it.

"I will still accept it and thank you," He bowed his head slightly. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha, pleased to meet you."

"I'm Naruto Senju," He introduced himself with a perfectly mocking smile. "So why you're here, Sasuke Uchiha? Or who you are?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at that but it was Sakura who spoke before him,

"Are you stupid?!" She cried. "Sasuke-sama is the second prince of Uchiha Kingdom!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "So?"

" _So?_ " She repeated with wide eyes. "So, he's higher than you and you should beg for his mercy right now!"

Sasuke watched as the beautiful prince raised his arm waved it sharply. A sudden wind knocked Sakura against a nearby wall. he had magic?

Sasuke curved his lips downwards. "Impressive."

"So," Naruto cleared his throat after letting her fall to the ground. "You are from a Kingdom called Uchiha and you are a prince."

Sasuke blinked. "You seriously have never heard of Uchiha before?"

Naruto shook his head.

"Not even King Fugaku?" Sasuke questioned with growing interest. "He's a legend."

Naruto shrugged. "The only king I know of is King Kurama, who happens to be my father and the only queen I know is Queen Tsunade who is my grandmother."

Sasuke's eyes widened at what he heard. "You are the only Prince of both Senju and Kyuubi Kingdoms?"

Naruto frowned. "I guess... I never had thought about it before to be honest."

"How is that even possible..." Sasuke muttered to himself. "Where have you lived in your whole life? In a mountain?"

Naruto laughed merrily at that. "Yes! How did you know?"

Sasuke blinked. "Really?"

"Yes," Naruto smiled. "I was raised in a temple. It's only been two weeks since I left there."

Sasuke nodded slowly. _Strange._

"Anyway," Naruto clasped his hands. "I invited you here to kindly ask you not to hurt people."

Sasuke smiled softly as he watched the shorter male with a strange interest. "You won't fight back against me?"

"Well you see," Naruto pushed his bangs out of his face, his plump cheeks adorable. "There is no army here. There is only civilian people. If you promise to not harm them, you can have the throne."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Just like that?"

Naruto shrugged. "Yes."

"How about you?" Sasuke asked. Why would a Crown Prince would leave their country willingly?

"I was planning to leave anyway," Naruto replied. "I won't be a bother to you."

"But this is _your_ kingdom," Sasuke said, surprise evident on his face.

Naruto shook his head. "It is not. I don't know these people. I don't know their traditions. I don't know what they like or don't. I do not belong here."

Sasuke was speechless.

"Besides, it's all destiny," Naruto smiled. "These people need a king and you are here to do it, right?"

"I guess," Sasuke whispered, his eyes never leaving Naruto's beautiful face.

Today was a strange day.

"So," Sasuke cleared his throat. "I'm not invading the city, I'm not hurting anyone and you're giving it to me."

Naruto nodded happily.

"Where will you go?" Sasuke asked as they moved to the terrace, watching the setting sun side by side.

"I don't know," Naruto shrugged and answered honestly. "I don't want to go back to the temple though. King Kurama will put me in a dungeon this time if he gets a hold of me."

"But he's your father," Sasuke said with a frown. "Why does he want you captured?"

Naruto shrugged as he leaned over the thick, marble railings. "I don't know. I was four when he first imprisoned me, so I'm not really sure."

Sasuke bit his lips. Why would someone want to cage such a beautiful thing? And it was clear that Naruto wasn't only beautiful outside but inside as well. He needed to be protected and cherished.

"Tell your soldiers to enter the city," Naruto said after a while. "I'm sure we can find suitable places for them to stay. The night gets really cold."

Sasuke nodded slowly. He looked back and saw Sakura watching them with a deep frown.

"Sakura, go," Sasuke ordered simply and turned back to watching Naruto.

Naruto felt his stare and looked back at him, giving him a sincere smile.

"Don't go," Sasuke blurted out suddenly.

"Huh?" Naruto blinked.

"You are fertile, aren't you?" Sasuke asked as he bit his lower lip.

Naruto blushed deeply. "Yes, but what does it have to do with this?"

"Don't go," Sasuke repeated. "Stay here, by my side, as my consort."

"E-Eh?" Naruto blinked several times as he took a step back. "What are you saying?"

"I'm asking you to marry me," Sasuke said with a lazy smirk as he leaned into Naruto's personal space.

"Why?" Naruto squeaked.

"Think about it," Sasuke smiled at the reactions he pulled out of the blonde. "If you marry me, you can stay here. You can have a place to call home. You won't have to run away. I'll protect you from your father and if you wish, we'll get your revenge together."

Naruto was silent for a while. "I... don't know."

"Think about it," Sasuke said with a gentle smile.

"O-Okay," Naruto nodded. "Let's find you a room now."

"Can't I stay in yours?" Sasuke asked with a smirk as he followed after the blonde.

"What are you saying?" Naruto squeaked. "Are you some kind of pervert?"

"I mean, won't we share a bed in the near future?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"I haven't agreed yet!" Naruto protested.

"Does that mean you will agree eventually?" Sasuke asked this time, getting an unbelievable pleasure from teasing the other prince.

"You are impossible," Naruto sighed.

"I like getting what I want," Sasuke said. "I can be a patient man time to time."

"I doubt it," Naruto replied as he stood before a door. "This should be empty."

"Thank you," Sasuke face Naruto in the hallway. "So which room is yours?"

Naruto rolled his eyes as he pointed at the door across from Sasuke's. "I lock my door at night, by the way."

"That's good," Sasuke nodded in approval. "But I'll let mine unlocked in case you need me."

"Why would I-"

"Sasuke-sama, you order has been carried out," Sakura said loudly, cutting Naruto off.

"Sakura," Sasuke turned to the woman. "You should know better than to interrupt a prince. If said prince is my future bride, you should be even more careful."

"What?!" Sakura cried. "Your bride?"

"I haven't said yes yet," Naruto said through clenched teeth.

"That means you'll say yes eventually, right?" Sasuke asked, sounding way too innocent to be real.

"Arggh!" Naruto stomped his feet and then walked to his room.

Sasuke watched him with an adoring smirk and then entered his own room.

"What's that supposed mean?" Sakura demanded once inside. "Why would you marry with him when you have me?"

"Woman!" Sasuke snapped finally. "Who do you think you are?! Do you honestly think I should marry you instead of Naruto?"

"B-But," Sakura took a step backwards. "I've been with you for years."

"So?" Sasuke folded his arms over his chest. "You are my servant, nothing more."

Tears filled Sakura's eyes.

"Leave now," Sasuke ordered. "I have important things to think over."

Biting her lips, Sakura bowed down before leaving quickly.

Sighing, Sasuke laid down on the bed and faced the ceiling.

Today had been a strange day.

Sasuke had gained a new kingdom without moving a finger. And the kingdom had a rare, secluded jewel that no one knew about.

Marriage idea had come to him suddenly but it was perfect. By marrying with Naruto, Sasuke could secure his place in the eyes of the people. Besides, Naruto was perfect. Beautiful, honest, outstanding, short tempered... Sasuke chuckled to himself.

He wanted him. And he would have him.

* * *

He must have fallen asleep because the next, Sasuke opened his eyes to knocking on his door.

"Yes?" He called out with his rough voice.

"Dinner is ready, Sasuke-sama," Somebody called. "Naruto-sama's waiting for your attendance before starting."

"I'm coming," Sasuke called out. He was quick to use the bathroom for refreshment and change into an attire that was suitable for dinner. When he left, the maid was still waiting for him.

She bowed down deeply. "This way."

Sasuke followed after the girl into a big dining room. There was a long table in the room and a lot of people were seated around as Naruto sat at the head.

"Sasuke!" The blonde prince called out and patted the seat next to him.

Sasuke settled down beside the beauty and realized that he had given him the King's seat on purpose. "If I knew you would miss me this much, I would surely have slept with you."

Naruto puffed his cheeks out. "Pervert attacks again."

Sasuke chuckled at that and realized that the whole table was watching them silently.

"These are our advisers," Naruto pointed at the three men to his left. "I talked to them about you becoming the King. They are not overly happy about it."

"Did you also tell them that we will be getting married?" Sasuke asked as he held Naruto's small hand over the table.

There were shocked gasps and murmurs at the table after hearing the Uchiha Prince's word.

"Sasuke," Naruto hissed into his ear. "I haven't agreed yet!"

"These are joyous news!" The head adviser declared. "With this marriage, two kingdoms will become one. Besides, we won't have to worry about our country's protection anymore."

Naruto whined as he slapped his forehead. " _Great._ "

Sasuke chuckled. "You should be happy. I'm everyone's dream prince."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Surely, they only must have seen your face."

"So you accept that I'm pleasing to your eyes?" Sasuke asked with a mocking smirk.

"Arghh," Naruto slapped his forehead again. "What I'm going to do with you?"

"Make me your husband, of course," Sasuke smirked again.

" _You. Are. Impossible_ ," Naruto said, stressing each word.

Sasuke smiled. "I think you like me."

"Wh-What?!" Naruto blushed deeply. "Nonsense!"

"Denial is the first stage of love," Sasuke said mockingly.

Naruto was silent after that he didn't talk for the rest of the dinner, making Sasuke worry that he had said something out of place.

Sasuke's mood was sour after that and he couldn't wait to get this dinner over with. Naruto left quickly afterwards and Sasuke's plan to follow him was ruined because everybody at the table demanded his attention.

Sasuke talked to his own soldiers and then discussed some matters with the advisers. By the time it was over, it was already midnight.

Sasuke walked to his room and stopped in the middle of the hallway. With a sudden decision, he walked to Naruto's room and knocked on the door gently. If he was sleeping Sasuke wouldn't want to disturb him.

"Naruto," Sasuke called softly. "It's me."

It was silent for a long while and when Sasuke thought that Naruto was asleep, a weak voice called from inside.

"Come in."

Sasuke didn't need him to repeat twice. He walked inside and closed the door behind him without too much noise. The only light in the room was coming from the fireplace and Naruto was sitting on the floor before it as he watched the flames dance lazily.

"I thought you locked your door," Sasuke joked lightly as he sat beside the other prince.

Naruto gave him a small smile and returned watching the flames.

"What troubles you?" Sasuke asked finally.

Naruto shrugged. "It's just... It's so easy for you, isn't it?"

"What is?" Sasuke frowned.

"You decided to get married to me just like that," Naruto said. "I understand that it's for political purposes but still, we are talking about spending the rest of your life with someone."

"Isn't it a good reason to get married?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto shrugged again. "Don't you need something more?"

"Like?" Sasuke blinked.

"Love," Naruto whispered. "It's just... I don't have anyone on this world. I'm all alone. There is nobody to care for me. There is nobody to think of me. There is nobody to... love me."

Sasuke's features softened. "I can do it."

"Huh?" Naruto looked up to the dark prince.

"If you let me," Sasuke faced Naruto, gazing into his breathtaking eyes. "I will care for you. I will think of you and I will love you."

Naruto looked down as he shook his head, his unkempt hair falling to his shoulders like a curtain. "It's not that simple."

"But it is," Sasuke said soothingly. He caressed Naruto's soft, thick hair before cupping his cheeks. "Let me love you."

Naruto was silent for a long while as he gazed into the prince's dark eyes.

His eyes was the magic itself, Naruto thought as he found himself nodding. "Okay..."

Sasuke smiled. "Don't worry. It must be destiny, right?"

Naruto nodded again. He was right.

"Thank you," Sasuke muttered and kissed Naruto's forehead gently.

Naruto was dazed. He touched Sasuke's face slowly.

"Tell me about yourself," Naruto whispered suddenly. "About your country, your travels, wars... everything."

Sasuke nodded and with a smirk, he started talking to the most beautiful audience he ever had.

* * *

 **Yep, Sasuke stopped Naruto from leaving! What we all wanted haha. Anyway, thank you so much for reading, I'll see you all next week!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Who owns Naruto? Yup, our beloved Sasuke of course!**

 **Warnings: AU, Mpreg, Shounen-ai, unbetaed -please forgive the mistakes.**

 **A/N: Welcome to the new chapter! Thank you so much for your reviews, you are awesome as always!**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

"Won't your family say anything?" Naruto asked as they walked to the breakfast table side by side.

"Like what?" Sasuke questioned.

"Maybe they won't want you to marry me?" Naruto questioned.

"Nonsense," Sasuke smirked. "Look at you. You are the best for me."

Naruto's cheeks turned pink. "Uhm, thank you."

"Accept it," Sasuke teased. "I'm also the best for you."

Naruto huffed. "Your ego could kill people, you know."

Sasuke chuckled. "But all I want to do is actually impress you. Do I impress you Naruto?"

Naruto rolled his eyes but couldn't help the giggle that escaped his mouth. "A bit."

"A bit is not enough," Sasuke's face fell jokingly. "Did I tell you about the time where I killed a dragon with my bare hands?"

"Pfft," Naruto laughed merrily. "Now you impressed me."

"I'm glad," Sasuke smiled as they entered the room. Unlike dinner, there was nobody besides maids to serve them.

"But seriously," Naruto nodded at the maid as she poured tea for him. "Won't they at least want to meet with me?"

"You are right," Sasuke nodded. "We'll go to see them once we get married."

"Okay," Naruto nodded. They started eating as they talked about useless things.

It was nice, Naruto thought. Never before someone had taken him serious and talked to him this much. Never before someone had made him laugh this carelessly. Never before had he felt this close to anyone.

Maybe they were the best match for each other as Sasuke insisted.

"You..." Naruto moved in his seat uncomfortably after the breakfast. "You want to have an heir, don't you?"

Sasuke gazed at Naruto with the corners of his eyes and then smirked. "Yeah, what about it?"

Naruto shrugged as he looked down.

Smirk widening, Sasuke faced his future bride. "Don't you want to have a baby? Our love's fruit?"

Naruto rolled his eyes and slapped Sasuke's arm softly. "Don't be shameless."

Sasuke chuckled. "No, but think about it..."

Naruto blinked as he looked up to his soon to be husband.

"A baby," Sasuke whispered. "A life that you and I created. A human being that will completely depend on you. He will always need you. He will always want you. He will always love you... Don't you want to have a baby, Naruto?"

Naruto nodded as if mesmerized. "I do."

Sasuke smiled as he brushed Naruto's bangs back slowly. "I think our baby will be so lovely. What do you think?"

"Yes," Naruto squeaked. "M-Maybe he will have your eyes."

"My eyes," Sasuke smiled as he caressed Naruto's cheeks. "Do you like my eyes, Naruto?"

"I do," Naruto admitted with a soft blush.

"Well thank you," Sasuke smiled, showing off pearly teeth. "I like them as well."

Naruto was speechless for a moment. "Bastard!"

Sasuke started laughing loudly as he tried to avoid Naruto's fists and slaps. In the end, he managed to hug Naruto into his chest, stilling his movements.

"You are so cute when you're angry," Sasuke said as he kissed Naruto's hair.

Naruto struggled against the prince but Sasuke only held on tighter.

"You should get used to hearing these things Naruto," Sasuke said. "You are beautiful. You are cute. You are so lovely."

Naruto blushed deeply as he looked up to the dark prince.

Sasuke smirked again before leaning over and capturing Naruto's pink lips with his own. Naruto's eyes widened and he tried to push Sasuke off but it was no use. Sasuke had trapped him in his iron grip and his lips were persistent. He moved them against the blonde prince's and kissed him again and again.

Naruto was too shocked to do anything at first but then Sasuke's kisses softened his own lips and the warmness made him lightheaded. He could never knew that a kiss could make him feel this much but it did. It felt like he was melting.

He was rather startled when the door suddenly opened and he broke apart from Sasuke, but the bigger male didn't let go of him, only turned his head to the source of the disturbance.

Sakura stood at the doorway with wide eyes.

"What?" Sasuke grunted. "How dare you enter inside without permission?"

"Uhmm..." Sakura looked down.

"I should have your head for this disrespect," Sasuke hissed, making her flinch.

"Stop the nonsense," Naruto said as he slapped Sasuke's chest. "I'm sure she didn't know we are here."

Sasuke wasn't so sure about it, but still, he didn't want to go against his bride's wishes.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"The soldiers ask for your presence about a pressing matter," Sakura said quickly.

Sasuke sighed deeply. "Very well."

The moment he let his arms drop to the sides, Naruto realized how much he liked having them around him. They made him feel so warm, so safe, so wanted...

"I'm sorry, Naruto," Sasuke apologized. "I'll see what's this about and then we can discuss our ceremony."

"Okay," Naruto nodded and waved as Sasuke left along with Sakura.

Letting out a deep sigh, Naruto grabbed a green apple from the table and left the dining room. He wasn't sure what to do. Back in the temple, the priests would always work him around. Sometimes he wouldn't have a free moment to scratch his head but now he had countless servants to do anything and everything. He had so much free time that it was maddening.

Then again, after Sasuke entered his life, Naruto hadn't have a single boring moment. It was so strange. Sasuke was a foreigner to his life but he had colored it so nicely that Naruto couldn't think of going on without him anymore.

Sasuke had promised him everything Naruto could ask for, so he didn't want to let go of the man. Naruto was sure that they could work out everything together and maybe build a beautiful life for each other and their future family.

Naruto entered his room as he hummed to himself and walked to his bathroom, deciding to take a shower to kill some time. The warm water relaxed him further and he cleansed his long hair gently. As the strands took the water, they darkened and darkened, creating a breathtaking contrast against his fair skin.

He left the bathroom after putting on a thin yukata. He wrapped up his hair with a soft towel and moved to sit before the fireplace. He frowned as he heard shouts coming from out side of his room. With a sigh, he stood up and went to the door. He raised an eyebrow at the scenery that greeted him.

Sakura had her arms wrapped around Sasuke and she was trying to kiss him as the prince was trying to push her off.

"What's happening?" Naruto asked as he folded his arms over his chest. The towel slid onto his shoulders with the movement but he didn't bother to tidy it up.

Sasuke took Naruto's sight in. His hair looked longer in this state and the wet locks were reaching to his little of back. He had probably wore the yukata when he wasn't dry yet because it stuck to his skin at some parts, making Sasuke's mouth water.

"Well?" Naruto shook his head, demanding an answer.

Sasuke shoved the woman back and approached his soon to be bride. "I think I can explain."

Naruto rolled his eyes and entered his room.

He didn't close the door and Sasuke took that as an invitation. He walked inside after Naruto and with a second thought, he locked the door behind him.

Naruto sat on his bed and grabbed a comb, running it through his hair furiously.

Letting out a sigh, Sasuke sat beside Naruto and took the comb from his hands. "Let me..."

Ever since lying his eyes on him, Sasuke had wanted to touch Naruto's hair. He moved the comb gently along the long tresses. They were so soft... He couldn't help but lean down and bury his nose in them, inhaling the sweet scent deeply.

It was intoxicating.

"She's a part of my elite warriors," Sasuke whispered against those golden locks. "And sometimes my bed partner."

Naruto gritted his teeth. "Then you should marry with her. Isn't it what she wants also?"

"But I don't want her," Sasuke said as he wrapped his arms around Naruto's small frame. "I want you."

"Because you want the kingdom," Naruto pointed it out.

"No, it's already mine, you've given it to me, remember?" Sasuke nuzzled Naruto's nape.

"Then what?" Naruto squeaked.

"Told you, Naruto," Sasuke smiled. "We're the best for each other. I want to marry you because I simply want to."

Naruto huffed. "You are a bastard who is good with words."

"And your husband soon," Sasuke said with a smirk. "And the father of your children."

"Shut up," Naruto elbowed Sasuke's stomach harshly. "Go away, I'll take a nap."

With that, Naruto opened the sheets and curled up on the bed. He closed his eyes and stopped all of his movement, waiting to fall asleep. He frowned as he felt the bed dipping and then there was another body pressing against his.

He opened his eyes and came face to face with Sasuke's smug expression.

"I don't remember inviting you," Naruto said, his eyes twitching.

"I thought we should practice," Sasuke smirked. Holding Naruto closer, he closed his eyes. "Sweet dreams."

Naruto rolled his eyes.

He couldn't get any sleep as he found himself watching Sasuke's serene face instead.

* * *

Their ceremony was a small one. Still, it was held in the heart of the city so every individual could witness their union.

Sasuke had attended many ceremonies and occasions all through his life as a prince, but none of them had made him feel this way. Especially he couldn't tear his gaze away from his bride. He was beyond any beauty this world could offer. His white robes swished with the soft wind and his unkempt hair fell around his shoulders like a waterfall. There were flowers and ornaments in his hair which were all white.

When Naruto stood before Sasuke, he couldn't help but laugh gently.

"What is it, prince?" Naruto asked teasingly. "Cat got your tongue?"

A slow smirk covered Sasuke's face. Naruto was the perfect match for him. He was probably chosen by heavens to be Sasuke's spouse.

"Yes," Sasuke admitted easily. "I'm lost before your beauty."

Naruto rolled his eyes as he held Sasuke's offered hand. His husband was wearing completely black, contrasting with Naruto beautifully.

"Isn't it a nice day to get married to your dream prince?" Sasuke asked as they kneeled before the altar.

Naruto rolled his eyes again.

"How about you?" Naruto asked as the priest started talking, addressing them but the two were too busy talking to listen to him. "It's not like everyday you can catch an easy candidate like me."

Sasuke smirked. "You are not easy. I was scared for a moment there that you would actually refuse me."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Really? You never show it, you know."

"Years of training," Sasuke smirked.

"Then you should teach me," Naruto said.

"No," Sasuke chuckled. "I wouldn't want to corrupt you... yet."

Naruto couldn't help but laugh lightly at that. "Should I fear marrying you?"

"You probably should," Sasuke nodded. "But I won't let you go."

Naruto opened his mouth for a comeback but the priest cleared his throat loudly, looking at the couple pointedly.

Naruto blushed softly and looked down as Sasuke smirked.

Naruto didn't hear what the priest said after that moment. He held onto Sasuke's offered hand tightly and repeated after whatever priest wanted. Soon, they were standing up and Sasuke was smiling smugly at him.

"You are mine now," He whispered as he leaned down to kiss Naruto's forehead.

Naruto only smiled.

They turned together and greeted the people, _their_ people together. Everybody looked happy for their union. They were all cheering and clapping their hands excitedly. So this was his country now... Naruto looked up as he felt Sasuke squeezing his hand. This was his family now. Naruto squeezed back and smiled.

He couldn't believe how his life changed in such a short time. In just two months, he had left his prison. He had found a home and a family.

Naruto walked through the crowd as Sasuke led him. There was a huge feast for everyone to enjoy. The newly wed couple also joined the people and for a long while, all could be heard was the music and laughter.

"Let's retire," Sasuke whispered into his spouse's ear and Naruto nodded with pink cheeks.

They stood up and left the festival together, going to their newly assigned chambers. The room was big and very much like Naruto's old one but Naruto guessed that the bed was bigger than his former one.

"So..." Naruto took a deep breath.

"So?" Sasuke stood before his bride and started taking off his hair decorations.

"Your coronation is tomorrow, right?" Naruto asked as Sasuke's hands moved in his hair.

"Mhhm," Sasuke nodded.

Naruto sighed softly. "You'll be too busy, right?"

"Yeah," Sasuke nodded. "What about it?"

"I just get really bored by myself," Naruto mumbled honestly.

"Oh," Sasuke cupped Naruto's cheeks and caressed them distractedly for a while. And then, a smirk appeared on his face. "I know how to keep you occupied just fine."

"Really?" Naruto smiled. "How?"

"We are going to make a baby right away," Sasuke said easily.

"What?" Naruto squeaked.

"Yes," Sasuke kissed the tip of Naruto's nose. "That way, you will be too busy with taking care of our baby to actually get bored."

Naruto considered Sasuke's words for a moment. "Y-You are right," He admitted with a blush.

"Of course," Sasuke smirked and run his hands through Naruto's free locks.

Naruto nodded, his blush deepening as Sasuke leaned down to kiss his cheeks.

"I think we should start... like now," Sasuke whispered as he untied Naruto's obi.

Naruto nodded and didn't protest as his husband stripped him down.

It was silent for a while.

"You are so beautiful," Sasuke whispered in awe as he took is spouse in his arms.

Naruto closed his eyes and let Sasuke convince him.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes slowly. The sun was kissing his naked shoulders, disturbing him slightly. He tried to move away and strong arms wrapped around him tighter, drawing him against a naked chest.

Naruto opened his eyes wider and gazed at his husband's sleeping face, his heart skipping a beat.

Naruto had fallen in love.

Last night, he fell for his husband. He fell for his touches. He fell for his care. He fell for his gentleness. He fell for his bottomless eyes.

He caressed his jawline and bit his lips as his husband stirred. Naruto didn't want to wake him up yet.

Sasuke parted his eyes slightly. He looked down to see his lover watching him with soft eyes.

"Naruto," He croaked and held him closer. "It's still early, go back to sleep."

Naruto nodded and pressed his face against Sasuke's chest as his husband buried his nose in his tangled hair, taking gulps of air, inhaling Naruto's addictive scent again and again.

The next Naruto opened his eyes, he found his husband's intense eyes watching him.

"Good morning," Naruto sighed sleepily.

"Morning," Sasuke replied, kissing Naruto's forehead.

Naruto cupped Sasuke's cheek and caressed it with a smile.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile back. He knew that this union with Naruto would be a blessing and he wasn't wrong.

"How are you?" Sasuke asked as he held Naruto tighter.

"Fine," Naruto smiled. "I think we should get up. Your ceremony will start soon."

"Ah, yeah," Sasuke blinked. "I had forgotten about that."

Naruto giggled. "Married for only a day and you can't think anything besides me?"

Sasuke smirked. "Well, I know my priorities."

Naruto smiled softly. He sat up first and listened to his body for a moment. Only his hips were hurting a bit but it was normal, as Sasuke had told him last night. Naruto was raised in a temple so of course he was foreign to the bodily pleasures but Sasuke was happy to show him.

Sasuke stood up and turned around the bed, helping Naruto up.

"Put on something!" Naruto cried as his husband led him to the bathroom.

"Why?" Sasuke smirked. "We need to take a shower."

"Together?" Naruto blushed deeply.

"From now on, always," Sasuke promised as he started the water.

* * *

Naruto watched from where he stood as the head adviser placed a fancy looking crown on Sasuke's head. His husband stood up, gave him a smile and turned around, facing the crowd of people who were watching his coronation.

He clapped his hands and walked to his king's side as Sasuke held out a hand. He smiled at him and his eyes widened as Sasuke put a crown over his head.

"Sasuke, I-"

"It's okay," Sasuke soothed. "You are my consort. You need to be by my side even if you don't do anything about it, okay?"

Naruto nodded reluctantly.

"Don't worry," Sasuke smiled. "I'll take care of everything."

Naruto nodded again. Taking a deep breath, he put on a smile and waved at his cheering people alongside with his husband.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand as tight as he could. He had done it finally. He had defied his own destiny and become a king on his own. And along the way, he had conquered the most beautiful _queen_ of all. Naruto looked perfect as he stood beside him. He looked breathtaking. Sasuke couldn't wait to spend more time with him. He wanted to own him completely.

When he felt his stare, Naruto looked up to his husband.

He gave him a shiny smile and Sasuke knew that it was Naruto who already owned him, not the other way around.

* * *

 **This is a sweet romance story, isn't it? No angst before love as I normally like lol. I'm saving the good, old angst for other stories. Hold on tight, see you next week!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

 **Warnings: AU, Shounen-ai, Mpreg, unbetaed -please forgive the mistakes.**

 **A/N: Welcome to a new chapter! Thank you so much for your reviews. Please don't be shy to talk to me. Yoou should know that I always listen and answer, PM me for anything and we will have a nice chat!**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto panted as he walked to the throne room. He found his husband inside, talking to his advisers.

They all bowed down as soon as they saw Naruto entering the room.

Naruto waved his hand, signaling them to rise. "Are you done yet?"

"Yes," Sasuke nodded at the advisers and they all left quickly. He turned to his lover with amused eyes. "What is it?"

"I'm here to remind you of our date," Naruto said as he folded his arms over his chest.

Sasuke smirked. "How could I forget?"

Naruto smiled back. He watched as Sasuke took off his crown and put it on the table carelessly. He giggled as his husband kissed his rosy lips and holding hands, they left the room together.

They walked through the fancy halls and Naruto led his husband to the private back gardens where he had prepared a lunch picnic for them.

"This looks good," Sasuke commented as they sat down on the cloth Naruto had spread for them.

"Yes?" Naruto smiled and started taking out the food he had made.

Sasuke moaned in delight as he took a big bite of the cold sandwich he grabbed.

"I'm glad you like it," Naruto said with a smile and started eating as well.

Once he sated his hunger, Sasuke gazed at his wayward queen and started laughing at the way he was eating so quickly.

"What?" Naruto whined as he gulped his bite. "I eat for two people, you know!"

Sasuke smiled adorningly.

Three months into their marriage, they had found out about Naruto's pregnancy. Now his lover was two months along and he was getting fattier day by day. To be honest, Sasuke loved it.

"Have more, my love," Sasuke smiled and glued himself against his side. He wrapped an arm around his waist and caressed his stomach as he started feeding him.

"Sasuke, you are so stupid!" Naruto said but couldn't help bu eat whatever his husband fed him with.

Sasuke chuckled huskily and kissed Naruto's cheek lingeringly.

"Wanna go to a travel?" Sasuke asked as he caressed Naruto's silky hair.

"Really?" Naruto smiled widely. "Where?"

"To the Uchiha Kingdom," Sasuke answered. "I was thinking before you start showing too much we could go to see the King and Queen."

"Yes!" Naruto nodded quickly. "We should meet with your parents. They must wonder what kind of a person you got married to."

"Obviously the most beautiful being in the whole universe," Sasuke said.

Naruto sighed as he blushed. "Stop with the needless compliments."

"But you like them," Sasuke countered.

"No!" Naruto answered hastily.

This was a daily routine in their life. Sasuke loved teasing Naruto about useless things and Naruto fell for it each time. They were married just for five months now and their relationship had progressed quickly but surely. As promised, Sasuke took all of the work onto his shoulders and let Naruto do whatever he wanted. Naruto spent his time with getting to know the people in the city. He had made a lot of new friends and people seemed to love him.

Besides, he was already pregnant, so he had a baby on the way to think of as well. He had no time to get bored nowadays. He also tried to take care of Sasuke as much as he could.

His love for his husband was a secret.

They had done so many naughty things, Naruto was pregnant but he was still shy about this aspect of their relationship. Besides, he wasn't sure if it would be proper or not. So he kept silent. Sasuke was already his husband, there was nothing to worry about.

They parted their ways in the afternoon. Sasuke went to his study as Naruto headed to their room. He wanted to take a shower and then an afternoon nap was in order. After his pregnancy, he had started getting tired really quick, so he spent a lot of time with sleeping.

Remembering about something to tell his husband, Naruto hurried to his study.

He entered inside quickly. "Sasuke you-"

He stopped suddenly with the sight that greeted him. Sakura was all over his husband, trying to hug and kiss him as Sasuke tried to push her away.

"Stop!" Naruto shouted, startling the woman away. He stomped to the pink haired warrior and slapped her harshly. "If you wish to stay within the borders of this country you _will_ stay away from my husband."

She gulped and left the room with running steps.

Naruto turned to his husband next and pointed a finger at him. "You! You don't want to cross with me, you stupid, bastard of a husband!"

Sasuke shook his hands quickly. "Come on, love. You know that I would never cheat on you."

"Hmphh," Naruto folded his arms over his chest.

"Come on," Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead. "Don't get worked up for nothing. Think of the baby."

Naruto huffed but nodded nevertheless.

"Let's get you to bed," Sasuke murmured and wrapped an arm around Naruto's waist, guiding him to their chambers.

"Don't think you can fool me like this," Naruto said angrily.

"Of course not," Sasuke replied as he helped Naruto to lay down on the bed and covered his small form with the sheets.

"I'm angry with you," Naruto mumbled as his eyes slid close.

"I know," Sasuke kissed Naruto's brow. "It's okay, sleep now."

Naruto's eyes closed with the soothing voice and he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Naruto watched around excitedly as he sat in the carriage. He hummed a cheerful song to himself as he caressed his three months along stomach. Getting ready for their travel had taken a month but finally, they were on their way.

This was going to be only the second place Naruto would visit and he was pretty excited. Besides, this was the country where his husband was born. This was the place where he grew up with his family. Sasuke told him that he had a big brother and it wouldn't be long before he crowned as the king. Naruto could only hope that they would like him.

He frowned as the carriage halted suddenly. He heard the guards shouting and Sasuke giving out orders.

His heart beating loudly at his ears, Naruto left the carriage. His eyes widened at the sight that greeted him.

Bandits were all around the company. The guards, along with Sasuke were fighting them of. The carriage itself was very eye-catchy so it was no wonder that they had thought they could take something from them easily.

Naruto bit his lips as he saw Sasuke fighting against two people at once.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted worriedly.

Hearing his lover's voice, Sasuke looked back. "Go back to the carriage!"

"No!" Naruto shouted. He could help. He could do something.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted and turned to take him back into the carriage.

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw a dirty looking bandit approach his husband from behind. He opened his mouth to warn him but no words left his lips.

He screamed as Sasuke was stabbed right in front of his eyes and his legs moved on their own, carrying him to his husband's side immediately, taking him in his arms.

"Sasuke," He called and tried to steady him on his knees. He sobbed as he felt blood on his hands.

"Come on, love," Sasuke whispered with his hoarse voice. "You need to get away."

Naruto shook his head as tears left his eyes. He held Sasuke against his chest tightly and chanted softly into the wind after taking a deep breath.

An absolute silence took over the forest. The wind stopped blowing and the birds stopped twitting. The air grew thick and suddenly, it was hard to move or even breath. The remaining bandits looked to each other in fear, feeling that something wasn't right.

Suddenly, the trees started creaking and the branches moved, catching the bandits one by one. The trees dragged the screaming men into the darkness of the forest and then they were still again, like nothing had ever happened.

"Your highness!" The guards run to Naruto's side immediately.

"C-Carry him to the cabin," Naruto ordered through his tears. "We need to go to the capital as soon as possible."

The men nodded and one of them held Sasuke's upper body while the other held his legs.

"Don't hurt him" Naruto said and entered the carriage first.

The guards laid Sasuke down on a seat with Naruto's lap supporting his head.

"Quick!" Naruto ordered. "He needs a doctor."

The guards nodded and soon, the carriage was moving at top speed. Naruto kept caressing Sasuke's hair without stopping.

"Y-You will be fine."

Sasuke parted his eyes and gave a small smile. "Are you alright?"

"S-Stupid," Naruto sobbed. "You are the one who is injured."

"I'm fine," Sasuke whispered as he closed his eyes. "As long as you are."

"All will be well," Naruto wiped his tears quickly and leaned down to kiss Sasuke's forehead.

He wished that he knew something about healing arts. He wished that instead of spending his years at a temple, doing nothing, he could learn more of magic.

But nothing mattered now.

He took a sigh of relief as he saw that they were entering to the kingdom through the double, big gates. The carriage didn't stop for the people who were waiting greet their second prince. They rode to the palace right away and stopped at the gates to the people's surprise.

Naruto heard the guards shouting for help before the door to the carriage opened.

"Be careful!" Naruto cried as they held Sasuke to carry him inside. Naruto run inside along with them and sat beside his husband as he was laid in a bed. "Quick, bring medics!"

Nodding, the servants left quickly.

Naruto held Sasuke's hand and caressed his sweaty hair. "Sasuke, do you hear me?"

Sasuke parted his eyes, only slightly, still, it made Naruto smile heartedly.

"Don't you dare go to sleep," Naruto ordered.

Sasuke smirked and whispered with his strained voice. "Quit being so bossy."

"I can be anything I want," Naruto replied and looked back as he heard the door opening. White coated people run inside along with a dark haired woman, who looked strikingly like Sasuke and two men, one older and one younger.

Naruto stood up immediately. "Please take care of him," He pleaded. "His wound is on his back."

The medics nodded and they turned Sasuke around to check his wound.

"How did this happen?" The long haired, young man asked with his hard voice.

"B-Bandits attacked," Naruto mumbled. "My fault. He just w-wanted make sure I was s-safe."

"He will be fine," The older man said. "He's strong."

Naruto nodded as he wiped his tears for he millionth time day that day.

"You must be Naruto," The woman said gently as she approached him.

Naruto nodded as he sniffled.

"I'm Mikoto," She smiled softly. "Sasuke's mother."

Naruto's eyes widened. He should have known. He bowed down immediately. "Nice to meet you, I'm Naruto Senju."

She smiled and took Naruto in her arms. "Don't worry, he'll be fine."

Naruto nodded and bit his lips, hardly holding back his sobs.

"This is King Fugaku," Mikoto introduced them. "And crown Prince Itachi."

"Nice to meet you," Naruto said again as he bowed down. "I'm sorry... We hadn't thought that our first visit would be like this."

"It's fine," Fugaku nodded. "We will find those who have done this to him."

"They are all gone," Naruto whispered and sat down beside Sasuke again.

The medics had cleaned his wound and now they were working to stitch it.

"Is he well?" Naruto asked softly.

"Yes," One them answered. "He lost a lot of blood but he will be fine."

Naruto nodded quickly. He took a sigh of relief and held onto Sasuke's hand tightly.

"We will come to see him when he wakes up," Mikoto decided suddenly and ushered everyone out.

Sighing once again, Naruto lied down beside Sasuke. He covered their bodies with the comforter and closed his weary eyes.

* * *

Naruto's eyes fluttered open as he felt gentle caresses in his hair. He blinked several times and his eyes focused on his husband's smiling face.

"Sasuke!" He cried and hugged him tightly yet carefully.

Sasuke chuckled and held Naruto tightly in his embrace. "How are you?"

"How are _you_?" Naruto asked as he buried his face in Sasuke's chest. "Don't ever do something stupid like this. Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

"I'm sorry," Sasuke mumbled as he caressed Naruto's hair.

"I thought I lost you," Naruto murmured. "I thought you would leave me alone... _I love you_ , don't ever make me feel like this again."

Naruto realized his little slip too late. He looked up with wide eyes, fearing Sasuke's reaction. Instead of surprise or rejection, Sasuke had a soft look in his eyes. Smiling, he leaned down and kissed Naruto's lips.

"Don't worry, I won't," Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead. "I love you too."

Naruto blushed brightly and hid his face in Sasuke's chest, who laughed heartedly and held him tightly in return.

"Do you honestly think I didn't know?" Sasuke whispered. "Do you think we could have a baby without feeling something for each other first?"

Naruto only shrugged.

Smiling, Sasuke dropped a kiss in Naruto's hair and rubbed his back. "We should get up. It's dinner time, you should eat something."

"Do you feel well?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"Yes, don't worry," Sasuke smiled. "It'll be good if I drink something though."

"Okay," Naruto stood up immediately and helped Sasuke up. "Wanna take a shower? I can wash you without wetting your stitches."

"Would be nice," Sasuke replied.

"Okay," Naruto nodded.

He took off a new set of clothes for them from their luggage and guided Sasuke to the bathroom. He pulled his hair up in a tight bun and took off his clothes first before helping Sasuke with his. Fortunately, there was a small stool for Sasuke to sit.

Carefully, Naruto washed his husband's hair and then his body. He took his time to not touch his injured part. He scrubbed away the remaining dirt and then washed his own body as quick as possible as Sasuke touched his small bump in awe.

After his own shower, Naruto dried his husband carefully and helped him to wear his clothes before dressing himself.

"You are not hurting, are you?" He asked as Sasuke held his hand and led him out of the room.

"No," Sasuke shook his head as they walked to the dining room.

He looked around with his calculating gaze as they walked. Nothing had changed here and Sasuke hadn't missed it one bit. He had everything he had wanted now. He was a king of his own country. He had a spouse on top of that with an heir on the way. There was nothing more Sasuke needed.

They entered a big saloon and found the royal Uchiha family already seated around a table.

"Good evening," Sasuke called and led Naruto to sit with him at the head of the table.

"How are you?" Mikoto asked immediately.

"I'm fine," Sasuke answered courtly.

"It was so unfortunate that such a thing happened," Itachi said. "But I'm glad that you are here with us once again."

Sasuke nodded at his brother and turned to Naruto who was sitting beside him silently. "You should eat."

Naruto nodded as he brushed back his bangs.

"Come on," Sasuke urged and rubbed Naruto's back.

When he looked up, he saw all of his family members watching him intently.

"Naruto's pregnant," He said shortly.

Mikoto gasped as Fugaku folded his arms over his chest with a pleased expression. "That's really good."

Sasuke nodded and started drinking his soup slowly.

"How far are you?" Mikoto asked happily.

"Three months as of last week," Naruto answered shyly.

"That's so nice," Itachi commented and then added with an amused smile. "I never thought that Sasuke would get married before me and have a child."

"I think I've done everything before you," Sasuke pointed out calmly.

"That's true," Itachi nodded with a smile.

"How is your country doing?" Fugaku asked Naruto.

"Uhmm," Naruto blushed under his intense gaze and looked up to his husband for help.

"I manage the country as the king on my own," Sasuke replied. "Naruto doesn't wish to partake in the political affairs."

Fugaku nodded.

"And the country is faring well," Sasuke said. "Thank you for your concern."

Naruto didn't like how cold his husband was being to his family. They may have favored their older son but that still wasn't enough reason to behave ill towards them in Naruto's opinion. Besides, they all seemed like genuinely nice people.

"Tomorrow we should see around," Naruto suggested with a smile and then looked up to Sasuke with worried eyes. "If you feel good that is."

"I'm fine, don't worry," Sasuke smiled at his love and caressed his hair soothingly.

"Okay," Naruto nodded and then turned to the Uchihas. "You also should come to visit us."

"Of course," Mikoto beamed. "Especially after our grandchild comes, I'm sure we'll come to see you often."

"That would be nice," Naruto commented with a smile. "Right, Sasuke?"

"Yes," Sasuke grunted.

Naruto smiled at the Uchiha family members. "Then that's a promise!"

After the dinner, they had some tea and Naruto excused himself earlier, saying that he needed to sleep. Sasuke escorted his pregnant lover into bed and left him alone silently afterwards. He walked down the hallways into the terrace which overlooked the capital of the Uchiha Kingdom.

"You've matured," Somebody commented and Sasuke turned around to face his guest.

"Really?" Sasuke asked his brother with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," Itachi nodded with a gentle smile.

Sasuke shrugged and returned watching the city.

"You're higher than me now, huh?" Itachi asked with an amused smile as he stood beside his brother.

"I deserved this," Sasuke said hardly.

"Of course you did," Itachi said softly. "I always thought that you deserved to be no less than a king."

Sasuke gazed at his brother and then nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry that I was before you. I'm sorry that you thought I was an obstacle for you overcome. I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you from the madness that comes with being a prince," Itachi said softly. "Please forgive me."

Sasuke was shocked with his brother's confession. Taking a deep breath, he shook his head. "There is nothing to be forgiven for."

Itachi smiled softly and pulled Sasuke into a hug. "I'm glad then."

"Stop it," Sasuke pushed at Itachi's chest. "I'm not a kid."

"No," Itachi smirked, clearly amused. "You are a king."

"That's right," Sasuke said. "And you are just a prince so know your place."

Itachi laughed loudly and poked Sasuke's forehead, irritating him further.

King or not, a little brother was always a little brother.

* * *

 **Next chapter will be the last one. I hope you enjoyed it, see you next week!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

 **Warnings: AU, Shounen-ai, Mpreg, unbetaed -please forgive the mistakes.**

 **A/N: Hello! Welcome to the final chapter of Crowned Love. Thank you so much for your reviews, please enjoy this last part!**

* * *

Humming to himself, Naruto ate his cucumber throatily.

"Naruto-sama," A servant objected. "You shouldn't put too much salt on it."

"But it only tastes good that way!" Naruto protested immediately, caressing his nine months along stomach. "The baby also likes it that way."

"But Naruto-sama-"

"Enough," A third voice joined them. "How many times have I told you not to comment on what he's eating?"

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-sama," The maid squeaked and bowed down.

"Leave us," Sasuke ordered.

Bowing down once again, the servant left with running steps.

"And how many times have I told you not to be too hard on them?" Naruto asked his husband, clearly irritated.

"She was upsetting you," Sasuke replied as he took off his crown and put it on the on the soft cushion. "I don't like it when you're upset."

Naruto blushed and then wrapped his arms around Sasuke's shoulders as the King sat down beside him on the bed.

"How are you today?" Sasuke asked.

"Fine," Naruto answered with a smile. "Actually, the baby has been kicking all day long!"

"Really now," Sasuke murmured with a smirk and touched Naruto's belly slowly. "Gonna be a handful when it comes."

Naruto nodded happily, caressing Sasuke's hair as his husband pressed his ear against his stomach.

"I think we will have a boy," Sasuke commented.

"You feel that way?" Naruto smiled.

Sasuke nodded. "If it's a boy, we won't have any more children, okay?"

"Huh?" Naruto blinked. "Why?"

"Because if we ever have a second son, I don't want him to feel the way I did," Sasuke confessed softly.

"Oh..." Naruto sighed and hugged his husband tightly. "Okay then... This will be the only baby we will have."

Sasuke nodded in content. His small moment of peace was disturbed when they heard sudden bangs at the door. "Sasuke-sama!"

"What now," Sasuke hissed under his breath and stomped to the door, opening it furiously. "What is it?"

"Sasuke-sama!" His messenger cried. "We received a bird just now."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"It's from the Kyuubi," He said as he panted.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows.

"King Kurama says that he wants Naruto-sama back," The messenger said with growing uneasiness.

Sasuke's eyes widened. A gasp dragged him out of his frozen state and he looked behind to see Naruto, on his shaking feet, his eyes even wider than that of his husband's.

"H-He will capture me again," He rasped out. "He will imprison me again!"

Before Sasuke could react, Naruto cried in pain and doubled over.

"Naruto," Sasuke run back to his spouse's side and held him tightly. "What is it?"

"Th-The baby," Naruto gritted his teeth through pain.

"Get the medics!" Sasuke shouted at the stunned messenger.

The young boy nodded and run out fastly.

"Come on," Sasuke picked Naruto up and laid him down on the bed. "Try to breath deeply."

Naruto took a deep breath and groaned as a strong contraction shook his body from tip to toe. Sasuke wasn't sure what to do so he only caressed his sunshine hair and told him that all would be well.

"Sasuke-sama," The medics entered the room in a rush. "Please leave."

Sasuke was reluctant, still he complied. He kissed Naruto's crown and whispered into his ear, "I'm waiting you right at the door."

Naruto couldn't even react as another contraction hit his body painfully.

Gritting his teeth, Sasuke left quickly. He started pacing around the hallways as he listened to Naruto's blood freezing screams. He wanted to burst into the room do something, anything to stop his lover's pain. He leaned his head into the wall and let out quick breaths, trying to calm down.

He didn't know for how long he stood there in the deserted hallway by himself. He wasn't sure for how long he prayed mindlessly. He didn't know what he said when his servants tried to talk to him.

He was rather startled when the door suddenly opened, revealing a widely smiling medic.

"Please come in, Sasuke-sama," She stepped aside.

Sasuke walked into the room slowly. He held his breath as another medic placed a bundle in his arms.

"Your son, your highness," She said and left silently.

Sasuke held the small prince in his arms as if mesmerized. The baby had pale skin and he had his eyes closed. His tiny hands were balled into fists and they were resting against his small chin.

"Welcome," Sasuke gasped and planted a kiss on the pale forehead.

Clutching the baby into his chest, Sasuke walked to the bed where a third medic was adjusting the pillows Naruto slept on.

"His majesty is fine," The medic said before Sasuke could ask anything "He's so tired."

Sasuke could only nod as he sat down on the bed.

"Congratulations," The medic bowed down and she left as well.

Sasuke placed the sleeping baby beside his mother and lied down next to them. He caressed Naruto's messy hair and kissed his sweaty brow. Letting out a relieved sigh, Sasuke closed his eyes tightly.

The next he opened them was to loud crying. He looked around confusedly and saw Naruto trying to sit up with a hiss, his body still weary.

"Don't move," Sasuke scolded and arranged the pillows so that Naruto's back was resting against them.

He took the wailing baby and placed him in Naruto's awaiting arms.

Naruto cradled the baby in his arms gently as tears dripped from his eyes. He couldn't believe it. This tiny being was his. Naruto had given birth to him. Naruto had given life to him...

"I love you," Naruto whispered and kissed the infant's forehead before sliding down the yukata he wore, revealing what his baby needed.

Sasuke watched in awe for a while and then wrapped his arms around his lover tightly.

"Thank you," He whispered into his ear and kissed his cheek lingeringly.

"It's no fair," Naruto mumbled after a while.

"What's not?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I took all the pain and he looks exactly like you," Naruto complained.

Sasuke chuckled before kissing Naruto's lips searingly. "I love you so much."

"You better do," Naruto smiled but it was quick to fade away.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked immediately.

"If King Kurama gets me I won't be able to see my baby ever again," Naruto whispered, gulping hardly.

"How can he do such a thing?" Sasuke asked as he cupped Naruto's cheeks and looked into his eyes. "We are married. You belong with me. He has no right to take you away. Don't worry about it, okay?"

Naruto nodded slowly, wanting to believe his husband more than anything. "...Okay."

"Good," Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead.

"What should be his name?" Naruto asked after a while as they watched the sleeping baby.

"I was thinking... how about Ryunosuke?" Sasuke suggested gently.

"Uhmm," Naruto smiled as his baby watched him with drowsy, black eyes. "I think it suits him."

"I'm glad," Sasuke smiled. "You should go back to sleep."

"I don't want to let go of him," Naruto protested, clutching the baby tighter against his chest.

Sasuke chuckled. "You two can sleep together."

Naruto nodded. He gave their baby to Sasuke momentarily to settle down and then took him back in his arms. He watched his sleeping face for a while in awe and then closed his own eyes.

It was Sasuke who spent the rest of the night without blinking and watching his small family snuggled together.

* * *

"I'm not so sure Sasuke," Naruto said worriedly as he shifted their baby in his hold, so that he was against Naruto's shoulder as his mother rubbed his back to soothe him.

"If King Kurama is keen on wanting you," Sasuke smirked. "Then we will pay him a visit first. He should see his grandson as well, you know."

Naruto bit his lips.

It had been six months since their baby's birth and Naruto's father had kept sending messengers, insisting on getting Naruto back. Sasuke was aware that it made Naruto miserable and scared to feel his father's breath on his nape all the time so he had thought of this. If Kurama wanted to see his son, they would visit him. Besides, Kurama deserved to see his grandson as well, it was only fair.

"Come here," Sasuke murmured as he took their chubby son in his arms. The baby squealed and smiled widely. "You wanna see another king as well, don't you?"

The baby cooed, his black eyes wide as he kept smiling a his father.

"Shit, he's kind of cute," Sasuke mumbled as he wrapped his son in his arms, holding him against his chest tightly.

Naruto giggled. "Kind of?"

Sasuke shrugged.

Naruto laughed softly. "He's cute and you don't want to admit it because he looks exactly like you."

"No," Sasuke replied.

"Yes," Naruto smiled. "Because you know that you are cute as well and you don't also want to admit that."

Sasuke scoffed and looked away as Naruto laughed merrily.

He leaned into his husband after calming down and smiled in content as he wrapped his free arm around him. He caressed their baby's chubby cheek as he snuggled deeper into his embrace.

"Fine..." He whispered after a while. "Let's go to see him and solve this for one and all."

Sasuke smirked and dropped a kiss in his love's hair.

This was his Naruto. His bravery had always charmed Sasuke blindly. He wouldn't have expected no less from him.

* * *

Even if Naruto had agreed to this journey, he wasn't sure about the consequences. The thing he feared the most was the possibility of losing his family forever. Before he had no one. He was imprisoned in that temple as long as he remembered. But now he had seen the real life. Now he had people he loved and loved him back in return. He needed to care for his family and help Sasuke as he realized his dreams.

Naruto held his eight months along, sleeping baby tighter. There was no way we would accept to be apart from Ryunosuke.

If Kurama wanted him, he better be prepared for the war.

* * *

When the guards opened the door to his carriage, Naruto left with his head held high. Ryu was awake and was watching his surroundings with growing interest. He giggled as his father joined them and took him from his mother.

Sasuke balanced his little prince on a hip and held Naruto's hand tightly with his own. "Let's go."

Naruto gave a nod and together, they walked into the palace.

Servants were waiting for their arrival so before long, they were led to the throne room.

Naruto looked around as they walked. This place, where he was born, was completely foreign to him. He didn't know anything, he didn't know anyone. He was no one to these people as they were to him. His right to be a piece of this country was taken away by his own father.

Naruto gulped away the dryness in his throat as they stood before the fancy doors of the throne room and walked inside as the servants opened the way.

The famous King was awaiting for their arrival on his golden throne. He gazed at Sasuke momentarily, lingered on the baby and then stilled on Naruto, eyeing him for a long while.

"King Kurama," Sasuke called out. "I'm so pleased to meet with you finally."

The man had pale skin, piercingly red eyes and long, silky looking hair that was as red as his eyes. It was clear that where Naruto had gotten his hair from. But aside from that, they had no similarities. But Sasuke already knew that his Naruto looked exactly like his late mother.

"Welcome, young King," Kurama rose from his throne walked to the couple slowly. "I must admit that I'm surprised, I didn't know you had a prince of your own."

Sasuke smirked. "My Naruto gave me a beautiful son. He's raising him carefully, just like I do with our Kingdom."

Kurama gave a stern nod and then stood before Naruto. "You've grown up."

"Why, yes," Naruto answered as he looked at the man before him challengingly. "Just because you imprisoned me in your memories wouldn't prison me back in the past."

Kurama scoffed. "Your tongue has also grown too much it seems."

"I love my spouse the way he is," Sasuke stepped in. "Please meet with your grandson, Ryunosuke."

Ryu perked up as he heard his name being called. He looked at Kurama for a long while as if spelled. The color of his hair was so mesmerizing to him that he started giggling uncontrollably.

"He looks..." Kurama seemed to be wanting to find the right words. "Fine."

"You mean perfect," Naruto smirked.

Kurama shrugged and then moved to the doors. "Let's have a late lunch, I'm sure you're hungry."

Sasuke and Naruto followed after King into the dining hall where a huge feast was prepared for them.

"Please have a seat," Kurama pointed the vacant seats as he took the one at the head.

Naruto settled down first and before Sasuke could sit beside him, Kurama talked again,

"May I have him?" He opened his arms.

Sasuke seemed to be okay with that but Naruto stopped him quickly.

"I think not," He said coldly. "For all we know, he might want to imprison our son, Sasuke."

Kurama seemed startled, his eyes widening, but he was quick to compose himself.

"Naruto..." Kurama looked down guiltily. "It was never my intention... You were so powerful, too powerful that I needed a place to restrain you."

"Oh..." Naruto blinked and then smiled widely, fakely. "Oh, that makes so much sense. I feel better now that I know that."

Kurama sighed loudly. "...There is more."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "If you please let us eat in peace, I'll be very happy. I need to feed my baby afterwards and we're both tired from the long journey."

"Very well," Kurama gave a stern nod.

The rest of the lunch was silent awkwardly. Naruto didn't open his mouth, only focused on what was on his plate and his baby. Sasuke made small talk with Kurama for the most part, trying to at least keep their interaction going.

They excused themselves to their assigned room afterwards and Naruto was quick to put Ryu to sleep. Sasuke was also really tired so he lied with their son and it wasn't long before he was sleeping deeply beside him.

Naruto tucked them under the sheets and watched them with soft eyes for a while. Letting out a sigh, Naruto hissed his son's chubby cheek first and then his husband's temple and left the room silently.

He walked through the hallways silently and left the palace quickly. It was placed over a hill that was overlooking the city so Naruto stood there for a long while, watching the lands we was born. He didn't feel anything. He didn't feel any longing. There was only emptiness inside of him. The only person he missed was the mother he had no memory of.

"You look just like him," Kurama's voice took Naruto out of his thoughts.

Naruto gazed at his father with the corners of his eyes, the blowing wind caressing both of their long tresses.

"I loved him so much..." Kurama whispered. "But after losing him, I couldn't bear it... I couldn't bear looking at you when you are exactly like him."

Naruto swallowed thickly and then whispered hardly, "You sent me away because I look like my mother?"

"You have to understand," Kurama murmured.

"I should, right?" Naruto hissed. "After all, only a person without a heart wouldn't understand you."

"Naruto, please..." Kurama held his son's hand but Naruto was quick to shake it away.

"My son looks exactly like his father," Naruto said harshly as tears dripped from his eyes. "If I ever lose my husband, what should I do? Should I send my son away? Should I punish him for looking like the one I love?"

Kurama sighed shakily.

"You don't know what love is," Naruto said as he wiped his tears furiously. "A child should have thought you to be a better person. A child should have made you feel more love but instead, you pushed it all away! Now what?! Do you seek forgiveness?"

"Yes," Kurama admitted.

"I hate you for everything you've done to me," Naruto hissed. "How do you expect-"

Naruto's breath hitched in his throat as he found himself in his father's arms suddenly. He wanted to push him away as a warm scent filled his nostrils, making him feel so calm and protected.

Kurama squeezed him in his hold and Naruto's heart rate picked up. Was this how one felt when they had a father? A sob left Naruto's lips, and then another, then another... He wrapped his own arms around Kurama and held onto him tightly.

He had wanted this so much. He had needed this so much.

"I hate you," Naruto sobbed into his father's chest.

Kurama held him tighter. "I know."

Naruto sniffled. "I-I love you."

"I love you, too," Kurama responded immediately.

Naruto struggled for a deep breath. "D-Don't leave me alone again."

"Never," Kurama whispered, kissing the top of Naruto's hair which smelled exactly like Minato's.

"Can you tell me about him?" Naruto said softy, wanting to learn what kind of a person his mother was.

"Of course," Kurama smiled for the first time after losing his beloved and led Naruto to his room where he could show him the countless pictures he had.

* * *

Naruto smiled widely as he run in the gardens, his son's happy squeals accompanying him. He slowed down after a short while and let himself get caught.

His baby giggled madly as he wrapped his small arms around his mother's legs. Naruto laughed with him and kneeled down, taking his two years old son in his arms tightly.

"My baby dragon's so good at playing catch," Naruto praised the little raven as he caressed his hair.

His son giggled again. "Really?"

"Yes, really," Naruto nodded with a big smile. He kissed his son's chubby cheeks and let him kiss his own in return.

"Ryu love mama," The little boy said as he wrapped his arms around his mother's shoulders and buried his face in his neck.

"Mama loves Ryunosuke," Naruto responded gently and stood up with his baby in his arms, knowing that he was already tired and it was time for his afternoon nap.

He walked to their quarters slowly, all the while nodding at his bowing servants. They truly loved Naruto because he never treated them badly. He called all of them his sisters and brothers and he was always ready to help them out with anything.

He hummed a lullaby softly as he entered his chambers and put down his sleeping baby in the middle of the bed. He kissed his adorable cheeks and covered his small body with blankets before leaving silently.

He found his son's servant waiting at the door.

"Please watch over him," Naruto requested softly.

"Of course, your highness," The young woman bowed down and entered the room where the little prince was sleeping soundly.

Smiling to himself, Naruto walked to the throne room and found the King listening to the complaints of citizens about various matters. As soon as they saw Naruto walking in, they bowed down deeply. With a smile, Naruto shook his head and sat down beside his husband who immediately joined their hands.

"Go on," Sasuke ordered, seeing that people in the room were distracted by Naruto's sheer beauty.

The hearing started again and Sasuke asked for Naruto's opinion and confirmation often. Naruto provided his husband with his sight and soon they were left alone in the room.

Sasuke let out a tired sigh and watched silently as his mischievous lover stood up and swiftly settled his light weight in Sasuke's lap.

"Do they tire you out too much, my Lord?" Naruto asked with a teasing smile as he caressed Sasuke's pale cheeks.

"You have no idea," Sasuke grumbled and touched Naruto's hair slowly.

Naruto let him, knowing that his husband loved his hair. The golden tresses never failed to calm Sasuke down. He loved running his hands through them. Grabbing Naruto's pony tail, Sasuke buried his nose in the soft hair, inhaling the sweet scent.

Naruto took off Sasuke's crown and set it aside, massaging his scalp.

"So, our guests should be here by nightfall," Naruto said after a while.

"Yeah," Sasuke nodded, never once looking away from those breathtaking eyes.

Both of their families were coming for a visit and it seemed like they were going to spend a lot of time with them.

"Everything's prepared for them," Naruto said gently as his husband's eyes slid close.

Sasuke nodded. "Where is Ryu?"

"Sleeping," Naruto replied with a smile.

"I want to join him," Sasuke said as his eyes opened.

Naruto giggled. "Sure, let's go."

He stood up and put Sasuke's crown on his own head before grabbing Sasuke's hand and leading him out. They walked the hallways together hand in hand and entered their room.

"Thank you," Naruto smiled at the servant who was waiting with their son. "You may leave now."

"Yes, my Lord," She bowed and left quickly.

Sighing, Sasuke shed his robes and took off his bothering shoes before crawling in the bed. He took his son in his arms and kissed his forehead. The child sighed and cuddled closer to the source of warmth. Sasuke held his son tighter with an arm and wrapped the other one around Naruto as his lover lied down beside them.

Naruto kissed the back of their baby's head and then Sasuke's lips. "I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" Sasuke questioned without opening his eyes.

"I'm pregnant," Naruto whispered.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open, causing Naruto to giggle. "I thought we were being careful?"

Naruto shrugged. "Well, looks like you can never be too careful."

Sasuke bit his lips, his conflict could be read on his face.

"I know we promised to have only one baby, but think," Naruto smiled as he caressed Sasuke's cheek. "My father's kingdom also needs an heir. So we have two Kingdoms for our babies."

Sasuke nodded slowly.

"And what if we have a princess?" Naruto smiled. "She will fly away from us when the time comes."

Sasuke frowned and tightened his hold on Naruto's waist. "I will kill anyone who dares to come near my daughter."

Naruto laughed softly. "Well okay... But if we do have a prince, there won't be any hard feels with his big brother."

Sasuke was silent for a while and then smirked.

"You are right," He kissed Naruto's lips deeply. "Thank you for giving the world to me."

Naruto only smiled and cuddled closer to his two loves.

Sasuke closed his own eyes and held his family tightly.

It was peaceful for a while until Naruto ruined it, "But what if we have twin baby boys?"

Sasuke groaned.

Even perfection had it's flaws, right?

* * *

END.

* * *

 **And, it ends here! I hope you liked this short journey. Crowned Love becomes my 18th finished story. Cool, but we have a long way to go. I want to have many more stories on my profile!**

 **Thank you so much for your support. I love all of you. I will see you guys around with a new story soon!**


End file.
